Desde la medula: amor para el recuerdo
by John R. Branwen
Summary: Una vez se volvieron a encontrar desde su "niñez", hubo una curiosa amistad entre la despistada eritrocito y el intrépido leucocito, amistad que -cabe decirlo- por no ser algo común de ver, llamaba la atención del resto de las células. Pero, ¿que pasaría si ellos terminan en una situación que los empujaría a ser... más que amigos? U-1146xAE3803, Lemon.


**Desde la medula: amor para el recuerdo**

* * *

 **Summary:** Una vez se volvieron a encontrar desde su "niñez", hubo una curiosa amistad entre la despistada eritrocito y el intrépido leucocito, amistad que -cabe decirlo- por no ser algo común de ver, llamaba la atención del resto de las células. Pero, ¿que pasaría si ellos terminan en una situación que los empujaría a ser... más que amigos? U-1146xAE3803, Lemon.

 **Nota 1:** Si, es el primer fic de este fandom **en español** , y si, es **un lemon** : habrá escenas sexuales entre nuestros protagonistas, ya están avisados. Y como no se tiene un nombre definido de nuestras células favoritas, empleare diferentes formas para referirme a ellos: Hakkekkyuu, Sekkekkyuu, glóbulo blanco, glóbulo rojo, eritrocito, leucocito, etc., así como referencias a su cabellera, para distinguir quién es quién.

 **Nota 2:** No sabemos el género del cuerpo en donde están nuestros protas, lo único probable es que la persona parece que es joven, con eso de que en el manga se viene un capitulo hablando del acné... Es la única pista al momento.

 **Nota 3:** Hay tantas opciones de nombre para este ship, aquí van algunas de ellas:

U-1146xAE3803

LeuEri (LeucocitoXEritrocito, lo leí en Facebook)

Shiroaka (Shiro: blanco, aka: rojo, lo leí en Pixiv)

Glóbulo Blanco x Glóbulo Rojo...

Tantos nombres… y estos son solo algunos de ellos.

Solo digamos que mientras hagan referencia a estos dos, los nombres de ships pueden ser validos.

 **Nota 4:** Si, lo se, son muchas notas, pero esta es importante. Es probable que la descripción que haga de la zona que voy a citar no sea la más correcta, así que en ese caso perdónenme: la última vez que tuve una clase de Biología en general fue hace fácil 10 años… agradezcan que recuerde algo… y que haya ido a Wikipedia a consultar algunas dudas que tenía. Ademas, hacia rato que no escribia un lemon, asi que me tuve que emplear lo mas a fondo posible, espero no decepcionar con el resultado.

Ahora sí, adelante:

* * *

 **Desde la medula: amor para el recuerdo**

 _"Dentro del cuerpo humano, hay aproximadamente 37 billones de células que trabajan 24 horas los 365 días del año. Esto es el cuerpo humano."_

Y dentro del cuerpo humano, hay muchas zonas fascinantes de observar, como en la que en este momento nuestros protagonistas se encuentran:

La única zona de este mundo que crea células que en conjunción con las de otro cuerpo humano son capaces de crear un mundo completamente nuevo...

Un ser humano completamente autónomo.

(N.A. Tod s sabemos de que área del cuerpo estoy hablando, la genital... Eso sí, no esperen detalles específicos de esa área, ya que esta puede variar en cuanto al género del individuo... que por cierto no sabemos si biológicamente es hombre o mujer, así que esta área la describiré de la forma más relativamente unisex posible, en cuanto a cosas que ocurren en ambos géneros.)

-Ahhh... Esto es genial-, menciona nuestra querida célula roja transportadora de oxigeno mientras corría para ver el complejo organismo-, nunca había venido hasta este lugar.

-Eso me sorprende-, responde su amigo glóbulo blanco caminando tras de ella-, con tantas veces que te has perdido pensé que ya conocerías todo el cuerpo.

-¡Oye!- reclama la pelirroja haciendo un ligero puchero.

-Lo siento, lo siento.

La verdad, nuestro amigo albino no tenía miedo de soltar de vez en cuando este tipo de frases, ya que le gustaba pasar tiempo con la eritrocito y le agradaba ver sus reacciones.

Aunque le costaba admitir que desde que se encontraron por primera vez en la medula ósea se sintió atraído por ella, y que esa era la razón por la que siempre aparecía en su rescate.

Mientras que por parte de ella, la de la boina sentía algo nuevo a cada momento que pasaba con el leucocito. Si bien entre las células su imagen era la de un imán de problemas -ya que fuera el lugar en el que andaba, siempre ocurría algo-, el nunca la consideró así; al contrario, se preocupaba porque ella en particular estuviera bien, muy diferente al resto de los glóbulos blancos.

Además, el hecho de que ella haya descubierto hace poco -y recordado- que ya se habían conocido antes la impulsó a que estrecharan su interacción cada vez más.

Pero eso sí, lo que estaba por ocurrir los iba a unir aun mas que la propia fibrina.

-No sé si sea yo pero... está aumentando la temperatura, ¿no?- pregunta la pelirroja quitándose la boina y echándose aire con esta.

-Si, pero no parece haber virus cerca- responde el albino mirando su gorra, la cual no tiene señal de alerta.

-¿No estará funcionando?

-Esta recién calibrado, no puede haberse descompuesto.

Antes de que la célula de rojo pudiera decir más, se escucha una orden:

-Se ordena a todas las células sanguíneas que estén cerca de la zona genital que se presenten a la misma y transiten en masa por la zona. No importa la cantidad, se requiere su presencia.

-¿Qué? ¿Todas las células sanguíneas?-, se pregunta asombrado U-1146.

-¿Es algo malo?-, tiene la duda AE-3803.

-No... no es algo malo. De hecho eso explica el calor. Solo que... esto no había ocurrido con tanta urgencia antes.

-A que te re...

La paquetera no pudo terminar la frase, porque ambos vieron a lo lejos que todas las células sanguíneas posibles, sean glóbulos rojos o blancos, venían hacia ellos.

 _"La excitación es una parte de las fases que experimenta el cuerpo humano como respuesta para un posible acto sexual. Ambos géneros experimentan una aceleración del ritmo cardíaco, así como un aumento del flujo sanguíneo hacia la zona genital."_

-Rayos... son millones de células y solo hay unas cuantas venas...- dice señalando los cuartos pequeños que decían la frase "Venas".

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer, Hakkekkyuu-san?

-Solo hay una opción, Sekkekkyuu... Tenemos que entrar en una de esas venas antes de que lleguen los demás.

-¿Y dejar al resto fuera?

-Solo hay esa opción...- la pelirroja se queda mirando al albino esperando mas respuestas-, nunca me había tocado vivir esta situación pero he oído que en este tipo de ocasiones el aumento del calor puede ser como al nivel de una fiebre, además de que el transito es tan difícil como en el corazón y las células sanguíneas están aun mas apretadas que en la red de fibrina. ¿Realmente quieres eso?

Con esta observación -obtenida gracias a una conversación previa con la célula de memoria- y el sonido inminente de los glóbulos acercarse, había que tomar una decisión:

-Bien, ¿cual vena tomamos?

El leucocito no respondió, simplemente la guió a la vena más cercana disponible, haciendo que ella entrara primero y luego él, justo a tiempo para evitar que cualquier otra célula sanguínea intentara entrar.

Era un cuarto por demás sencillo: con mesa, un par de sillas, una cama matrimonial con sabanas blancas, y unos ductos de aire al estilo americano, muy pero muy reducidos, por lo que ni siquiera un glóbulo blanco podría pasar.

-Vaya, quedaremos encerrados por un tiempo...

-Ahhh... rayos, yo que quería ver como ocurre el proceso... ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-No sé, supongo que platicar...-, responde sentándose en el piso -quitándose zapatos y calcetas en el proceso-, a lo que su amiga hace lo mismo:

-Ah bueno... ¿Que dicen tus amigos neutrofilos?

-No sabría exactamente si llamarlos amigos. Aparte del trabajo no tenemos mucha interacción. Además de que no son muy sociables ni siquiera entre si.

-Si. Supongo que saben que la mayoría de los glóbulos rojos y demás células los consideran simples maquinas de matar bacterias... Pero tú no eres como ellos...

-¿Que?

Antes de que pudiera responder nuestra glóbulo rojo, de los ductos de ventilación del cuarto salió un gas que fue aspirado por ambas células, lo que provocó que ambos tosieran por un momento antes de darse cuenta que no era un gas mortal, pero eso si, tenía otros efectos...

-No. Por favor, díganme que no es eso-, abrió los ojos el albino.

-¿Que cosa?

Ante la pregunta de la pelirroja, el leucocito la miro a los ojos, tratando de no caer aun en el efecto del gas:

-Feromonas.

La eritrocito abrió los ojos, entendiendo a lo que se refería:

-¿Hablas de...?

Una mirada rápida bastó para responder, pero que mejor que explicarlo a viva voz:

-Si, por alguna razón algo de las feromonas se desvió aquí, y con la puerta sellada... nosotros... recibiremos todo el efecto de estas...

-¿Y eso... es bueno o... malo?

-Depende... de cómo lo veas...

Ambos ya están luchando con los efectos de las feromonas, mirando hacia el piso en vez de hacia la otra célula, sabedores de que podían ceder al momento de hacer contacto visual:

-Al menos... puedo agradecer que eso... sea contigo... y no con otra célula...

El vigilante de blanco se queda pasmado ante la declaración:

-Eres diferente al resto... lo vi desde que estábamos... en la medula ósea... queriendo ayudar al débil... a pesar de lo que ocurriera... y ahora, aquí conmigo... no podría haber... otra célula de la cual... enamorarme-, termina de decir levantando la mirada y dirigiéndola directo a él.

El leucocito la mira a los ojos y se acerca poco a poco después de escuchar todo lo que ella tenía que decir.

-¿Eso es lo que... en verdad sientes?

-Tal vez no tenga núcleo... pero si sentimientos.

El albino acaricia el mechón rebelde de su cabellera roja y le quita la boina antes de responder.

-¿Me permite hacerlo?

Ante la respuesta afirmativa de la pelirroja, acaricia su rostro para acercarse a ella, unir sus labios y besarla suavemente, tal como lo sentía desde el núcleo de su ser, y no solo por aprovechar la influencia de las feromonas.

Ella se deja llevar por la influencia del gas que además de quitarle la gorra con receptor, trata de acceder a la boca del albino, cuya entrada es concedida, procediendo a entrar en contacto ambas lenguas en una danza sincronizada.

Una vez que se separan queda un hilo de saliva que los une, mientras se miran a los ojos: ámbar con negro:

-No me quiero aprovechar de ti, Sekkekkyuu. Realmente te amo... por eso siempre te salvo. Desde que éramos chicos... jamás saliste de mi mente. Y... no quiero dañarte. Nunca me lo perdonaría.

La chica de rojo, impresionada por la declaración, toma su mejilla para decir la respuesta.

-Por favor, Hakkekkyuu... hazlo. Quiero que seas tú, nadie más. Que mejor que sea alguien que me ama así...

Eso, y el hecho de que la eritrocito no usara el honorifico "-san" para referirse a él, hizo que cualquier distancia entre ellos se fuera desdibujando y gradualmente se borrara:

-Te amo-, dice al pelirroja.

-Yo también te amo-, responde el albino besándola nuevamente.

El beso se fue intensificando, aunado al efecto de las feromonas hacia que ambas células quisieran más:

-Cama, ya...

Ante las ordenes de la eritrocito, el leucocito no hizo sino obedecer: la levanta suavemente y sin problemas, cargándola como a una princesa, y la deja caer suavemente sobre la cama, en la cual a pesar de la penumbra del cuarto podía apreciar su cuerpo, sus ojos ambarinos, su cabello corto, mirándola embelesado por tanta belleza.

Ella lo jala de la camisa blanca, sacando botón por botón, hasta que esta queda abierta y puede observar su abdomen, blanco como su rostro.

Pero él no se quedaría atrás: toma su chaqueta roja y la lanza a cualquier parte del cuarto, para posteriormente hacer lo mismo con la blusa negra que ella porta, dejándola con el sostén de color rojo.

La transportadora de oxigeno se vio tentada a tomar la daga de su amado, lo cual fue interpretado por el aniquilador de bacterias y se lo negó, aventando el arma blanca lejos del alcance.

Esa sería la única cosa que le negaría en la noche -principalmente porque ese cuarto no era de ninguno de los dos y era pésima idea rasgar sus uniformes en el acto-, en cuanto al resto de las cosas no había problema.

Empieza un recorrido de besos por la clavícula de la chica, pasando por sus pechos aun cubiertos por el sostén, su vientre y llegando un poco más al sur, para quitar del camino los jeans cortos y dejarla solo con su ropa interior.

En ese momento las manos suaves de la eritrocito empiezan a palpar el abdomen del albino, notando algunas cicatrices de las batallas previas, por lo que las besaba tratando de que estas desaparecieran, y logrando aumentar la excitación por parte del leucocito.

La glóbulo rojo, armándose de valor y ayudada por el efecto de las feromonas, toma los pantalones del glóbulo blanco, y después de abrirlos, los desliza hasta que este solo tiene sus boxers puestos. Palpa suavemente su ya notorio miembro, logrando arrancarle algunos gemidos, los cuales nunca pensó que le escucharía: ni siquiera en una batalla contra múltiples bacterias lo había escuchado así y saber que ella era la única que se los provocaba la hacía sentir la eritrocito más afortunada de todo el cuerpo.

Sin embargo, el peliblanco toma el control de la situación, girando ambos sobre la cama y posicionándose sobre la chica de rojo.

Ahora era su turno: toma con sus pálidas manos los tirantes del sostén, los desliza, y empieza a quitarlo de la vista -no sin antes batallar un poco con los ganchos-, para encontrarse con sus pechos, no de un tamaño exagerado ni nulos... simplemente perfectos para él.

Después de quitarle por completo esta prenda, procede a besarla nuevamente, saciando gradualmente toda esa necesidad acumulada y tensión sexual que había habido entre ellos desde que se habían reencontrado, ya como glóbulos maduros.

De allí pasa a besar su cuello, bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales primero acaricia con la yema de sus dedos y posteriormente los besa, primero uno y posteriormente el otro, provocando que su amada produzca sonidos que para él son autentica música para sus oídos:

-Oh... Ah... Hakk... Hakke...kkyuu...

No obstante, el recorrido no paraba allí: emprendió un viaje lento y gradual con destino hacia el sur, palpando la suavidad de su vientre plano y liso con un sólo destino: su intimidad.

Posa sus manos sobre las caderas de ella, toma la última prenda restante y la desliza lentamente por sus piernas, hasta que esta última ropa abandona el ser de la pelirroja.

Ante esto, el albino obtiene la mejor visión que ha percibido en toda su vida:

Ella, esa célula que tanto anheló proteger y cuidar, la cual lo volvía loco de poco en poco, estaba recostada en la cama, con su cabello rojo ligeramente alborotado, completamente desnuda, con la boca entreabierta, un ligero rubor en su rostro y los ojos ambarinos ligeramente vidriosos, anhelando mas...

-Eres... verdaderamente hermosa.

La glóbulo rojo se sonroja aun más si puede, desviando la mirada, en lo que el glóbulo blanco se acerca y le susurra al oído:

-Sekkekkyuu... te amo.

Ella voltea a verlo, conectando miradas y diciendo con estas incluso más de lo que se diría con palabras:

-Y yo a ti.

Proceden a besarse una vez más, en lo que la eritrocito aprovecha para quitarle el boxer a su amado, para quedar ambos en igualdad de condiciones.

Una vez estando así, el albino procede a volver a explorar cada rincón de la célula con la que soñaba cada vez que descansaba, de pies a cabeza, poniendo especial énfasis en acariciar, lenta y suavemente su intimidad, logrando que la pelirroja gima de autentico placer:

-Ah... ah... mas... mas...

Y el procedió a descender su rostro para poder acariciar a su intimidad, un autentico santuario para él, con el objetivo de besar esa zona y venerarla de tal manera que siga jadeando y profiriendo esas deleitables exclamaciones de placer:

-Oh... Ah... Hakkekkyuu-san... Mas... ¡MAAAAAAAAAS!

Sekkekkyuu sintió que llegaba a un orgasmo que nunca antes había tenido, y se dejó venir, haciendo que al momento su amado tuviera la oportunidad de probar de probar al menos un poco de esa fuente divina que solo a él le había sido concedido.

Aunque aún faltaba algo más, algo que estaban deseosos de hacer juntos. Como lo habían dejado claro, eso era solo para ellos y entre ellos:

-¿Estas lista?

-Para ti... siempre...

El peliblanco empezó a introducir su miembro en la intimidad de su amada. Eso si, lo hacía lentamente, para evitar que le doliera, al ser la primera vez de ambos.

La pelirroja sintió algo de incomodidad al irse introduciendo el miembro dentro de ella, hasta que llego a un punto donde sabía que no habría regreso. El la miro con sus ojos oscuros, expresando la duda y ella asintió, a lo que sintió como se rompía el sello de su virginidad.

-Perdón... ¿Estas bien?

-Solo dame... un momento...

Este accedió, a lo que se decido a besarla y secarle con sus manos las lagrimas de dolor que se alojaban en sus mejillas debido a lo recién ocurrido:

-Puedes moverte.

Una vez que se amoldaron, empezó a moverse dentro de ella y empezaron a amarse como ninguna otra célula lo haría:

Primero de manera lenta, suave y torpe, teniendo en cuenta que son un par de novatos, para poco a poco ir dando paso a movimientos más intensos y placenteros. Era increíble que se amoldaran tan bien entre si, tanto que parecía una señal de que ellos llegarían a estar juntos.

¿Acaso debía importar lo que dijeran las otras células? Mientras ellos dos hicieran sus funciones y su relación no acarreara ningún daño al cuerpo humano, nadie les debería impedir amarse de esa manera.

Se aman con todo su ser, desatando cabalmente todo el amor y la pasión, y sorprendiéndose de paso por lo ocurrido: cuando se volvieron a conocer -y mucho menos cuando se conocieron- ninguno de los dos se hubieran imaginado que todo esto pasaría en sus respectivas vidas. Pero los tiempos cambian.

Porque ya no eran una eritroblasto y un mielocito: sino una eritrocito y un leucocito.

Iban llegando al clímax, declarando su amor incondicional, ella arañaba su espalda, el sujetaba su trasero mientras le hacía pequeñas mordidas en su cuello, con un anhelo y pasión que nunca hizo cuando estaba fagocitando:

-Eres mía... Mía... Te amo...

-Y yo a ti... Eres parte de mi...

-Toda la vida... Si...

-Si... Si...

Y así ambos llegaron al orgasmo máximo, felices de amarse con todo su corazón, llegando al éxtasis juntos:

-¡SIIIIIII!

Una vez que el salió de su interior, proceden a taparse con una sabana, abrazados, en contacto directo piel con piel:

-Sabes... te amo. Eres más de lo que alguna vez pedí como glóbulo blanco.

-Opino igual: no se que hice para tenerte.

-¿Perderte seguido, tal vez?

-No seas gracioso-, responde la pelirroja dándole un ligero golpe en su hombro-, también te amo.

-¿Quieres revelar lo nuestro?

La glóbulo rojo lo mira directo a los ojos:

-¿Tienes algún inconveniente con eso?

-No. Ellos no son tú. Tú eres la que amo. Y no tengo reparos en decirlo.

-Entonces... lo diré las veces que quiera: te amo mucho.

Y con eso, aprovechando que por un rato mas la entrada del cuarto seguirá bloqueada, proceden a dormirse, visualizando un futuro brillante y feliz para ambas células.

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

En un lugar lejos del centro de la acción, le llegaba una foto a cierta célula vestida de verde.

El pensaba que sería una como otras tantas miles que le llegan al día.

Cual sería su sorpresa al ver a U-1146 y a AE-3803 durmiendo juntos, felices en una cama y solo con la sabana de la misma cubriéndolos.

Una vez pasado el momento de la sorpresa, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa: era notorio para todas las células que esos dos tarde o temprano terminarían así, ya que siempre andaban juntos.

Lo que no se imaginaban era que llegaran a estar TAN juntos.

Teniendo eso en mente, decidió archivar la foto en una carpeta completamente nueva, y antes de archivarla, le puso nombre:

"U-1146 x AE-3803"

La guarda, y dice para si:

-Habrá muchos recuerdos que guardar de ellos"

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero sus comentarios, saludos.**


End file.
